gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VCM-03 Poseidon
VCM-03 Poseidon (Variant Custom Mobile model 03: Poseidon) is a high-end Gundam developed by Eon Research & Development Incorporated. It is piloted by North American Will Sampson with the A.I.U. Neptune. History Following testing with the ETS-01 Variant Gundam, Poseidon was designed specifically for use by Will Sampson, one of the three applicants to score significantly higher marks following test runs. Despite lacking the formal combat training of the other applicants, Will proved to be an unorthodox and adaptable combatant, being the only one of the three to use the Variant's flexibility to its full ability, and with great success. With an additional noted ability in combat of air and sea, it was determined that a Gundam built to the specifications of such a pilot would need extreme flexibility and all-round capability. Thus, Poseidon was drawn up to do have just such features. Design Its schematics drawn to accommodate Will's unorthodox combat style, Poseidon was designed with an average frame and sturdy but compact armor, allowing a key balance of maneuverability and defense. Designed to operate in all extremes, Poseidon's unassuming design shines through when put in extreme weather or climate; while most Mobile Suits or pilots would be adversely affected by such conditions, the Poseidon is designed with cutting edge cooling systems, insulation, and weatherproofed armor and joints. This means that while not built to handle harsh extremes such as submersion in magma, anything short of just that while leave Poseidon unaffected. Built for quick-thinking and adapting to the situation, the only mark of specialization on Poseidon are the pair of powerful graviton thrusters, mixing anti-grav technology and energy thrust maximum movement speed for prolonged periods of time, making maneuverability and high-speed reaction Poseidon's niche. This also compensates for Poseidon's unspectacular armor. Traverse Mode Designed for extreme climate and combat variation, Poseidon has been designed with a vehicular fighter mode which doubles as a flight and submersible exploration vehicle. In this form Poseidon's maneuverability and acceleration are further advanced, allowing for supreme exploration, travel, and evasion, the last of which is assisted by the more compact and streamlined form. This mobility is traded off for the fact that much of Poseidon's arsenal is locked away in the transformation, restricting it to its missile pods topping its thrusters, high-frequency vibration blades on its wings for strike attacks, and two energy cannons. While by no means a small arsenal and more than capable of taking out weaker MS and traditional fighter vehicles, the positioning of the weaponry means that targets must be somewhere in front of Poseidon, and the blades can only be used in dangerously close ranges. As such, Traverse Mode is used more for speedy travel, exploration, and attacks involving hit-and-run or surprise tactics. Mobile Suit Mode In its traditional Mobile Suit Mode, Poseidon shines through as a "jack of all trades" model, able to perform in virtually any type of combat situation effectively and above the abilities of common Mobile Suits, though in comparison to specialized units Poseidon falls short. Rather than overwhelm the opponent with specialized tactics and weaponry, Poseidon goes in direct contrast by using its varied arsenal to take advantage of the weaknesses in said specialized units and bring them down, surviving the battle in-between start and finish through high-speed maneuvers and quick thinking on the part of its pilot. Its weaponry alone already varied, the unorthodox and inventive methods of the pilot Will Sampson make Poseidon unpredictable and difficult to escape unscathed. The one weakness Poseidon has is towards extreme long-range attacks such as sniping, as its wide arsenal does not come pre-equipped with weapons of equal range, forcing Poseidon to rely on speed and evasion while trying to pin down the location of the attacker. Armaments *'Concussive Missile Pods' (Traverse) :One installed in the top of each of Poseidon's back thrusters, each missile pod launches a round of 14 missiles, with two rounds loaded in each of the pods. Compact in design to minimize the space taken up these missiles lack the firepower to punch holes in the armor of advanced or heavily armored Gundams. However, the concussive blasts offer suppression fire to restrict enemy movements or pound down on the opponent, allowing Poseidon to either attack with additional armaments or flee. *'High-Frequency Vibration Blades' (Traverse) :Attached to the Poseidon's back thrusters, these blades are coated in anti-beam covering and vibrate at incredibly high frequencies. These blades are among Poseidon's primary weaponry, and often used against opponents with beam sabres. Though not as light or fast as energy weapons, Poseidon's Vibration Blades are capable of striking through most defenses and rendering beam weapons useless. In Traverse Mode these blades form the front end of Poseidon's wings, allowing them to be used in cutting dash attacks. *'Alternating Variable Weapons' :Installed in the forearms of the Poseidon so as to compensate for Will lacking any training in traditional firearms. The AVW are Poseidon's primary firearms for both light and medium attack power. This is because these weapons have a revolutionary design; the weapon rotates within Poseidon's forearm, allowing the selection and use of several different firearms. These weapons are: ::1) Dual-Barrel Alternating Beam Gun to serve as light fire and tear through weaker armor. ::2) High-powered Energy Cannon, used for slower, more powerful shots to blow through thicker armor and defenses. ::3) High-pressure Plasma Beam, firing the raw energy in a continuous beam meant to punch holes and cut through enemies. *'Concealed Vibration Blades' :A pair of one-sided blades parallel to each other, installed on the back of the forearms (on top of the AVW), the blades extend out forward when in use. These weapons are primarily used in surprise melee attacks and an additional means of attack. Will often uses a pair of these blades in addition to one of the traditional HF Vibration Blades, using one for defense and the other to strike at openings. Coated in anti-laser covering, the Concealed Vibration Blades vibrate at a lower speed than the traditional blades, meaning their cutting power isn't as high. *'Compact Swivel Laser Rifles' (Traverse) :Installed on the waist and attached to the back, these laser rifles can swivel along the waist of Poseidon to be used in combat. These weapons are the Poseidon's primary means of medium fire power to take down powerful enemies. Due to their unusual structure and positioning, these weapons are especially devastating at close range for point-blank shots. These weapons can be operated manually by the pilot or independently by the Poseidon's A.I.U., Neptune. Despite their power, their low firing rate and decreased flexibility in comparison to the AWC causes them to see less use. *'Charge Knuckle' :Electrically-charged knuckles used for point-blank hand-to-hand combat. Used only when bladed weapons prove ineffective against enemies, these weapons take advantage of Will's street-fighting experience and combine it with electric discharge to disrupt enemy MS, much in the effect of a stun gun used on a human being. This damages the enemy's circuitry and systems while causing external damage, making them effective weapons. However, the severe close-range requirements makes them quite risky to use. *'Beam Sabres' :Traditional beam weapons concealed in the wrists and lower legs of the Poseidon, used for high-speed striking attacks. The Poseidon carries a total of four Beam Sabres. *'Vulcan Cannons' :Mounted in the head, they are weak against modern Gundam Suits, but effective in taking out solid projectiles. *'Pulse Wave' :One installed in each palm, these weapons serve as the Poseidon's only means of actual defense, as well as a throwback to the Suits namesake. The Pulse Waves release a high amount of energy at point-blank range that disperses through the area in a circular manner, much like a shockwave. When used in the air or space, these weapons can only serve as a means of defense, pushing back opponents and blocking incoming attacks, or point-blank attack, sending shockwaves directly into the Gundam to cause damage. When used underwater however, the Pulse Wave releases a powerful concussive blast strong enough to actually damage an enemy unit. Releasing the Pulse Wave directly into the ground causes powerful quake-level tremors, especially on a fault line. *'Hidden Throwing Knives' :Hidden in the waist and thighs of the Poseidon, these knives are used as surprise attacks to surprise enemies, knock them off balance, or land precision attacks. In desperate situations these knives can be used as melee weapons. *'Machine Cannon' :Hidden in a concealed compartment on the clavicle, these weapons carry greater power than the Vulcan Cannons. *'Trident' :Made up of the four Beam Sabre handles and four additional sections, Poseidon can create a trident, the three forks on the end generated through the same energy as a Beam Sabre. This weapon not only pays homage to Poseidon's namesake, but serves as a practical mid-range weapon for both disarming and skewering enemies. While designed after a stabbing weapon, the energy beam forks are effective for traditional slashing attacks much like a lance or naginata. *'Harpoons' :A pair loaded in each wrist, these barbed harpoons and the chains connecting them are covered in anti-beam coating, preventing energy weapons from destroying or cutting them. Used on faster enemies, these harpoons are used to capture and detain faster enemies to keep them from moving. As vibrations could affect trajectory, the harpoons are instead made of metals normally used in the toughest armors, then sharpened with precision lasers, making it more than competent in stabbing through and locking into armors. Effective enough in most terrain, these harpoons truly shine in underwater combat, where they can be used as purely offensive weapons by releasing concentrated electrical discharge. *'Recoil Blaster' :The Poseidon's strongest weapons and clinchers, these "weapon" are actually the Poseidon's primary thrusters aimed at the opponent. Energy output is turned to maximum and the target is locked-on. Secondary thrusters are used to balance the recoil of the blast as the full power is turned on the target in a pair of incredibly powerful energy beams with unstoppable destructive power. The thrusters originally weren't designed for offensive use; rather, the Recoil Blaster was a result of Will's resourcefulness, though at the cost of frying the original thrusters. These were soon replaced though, with more powerful thrusters capable of making more practical use of this attack. System Features *'Flares' (Traverse) :Stored in the ankles of the Poseidon, these flares scramble targeting systems with radio wave disruptions, before blinding the opponents with a powerful EMP flash, getting the same effect of temporary blindness much like an actual flare on a normal person. *'Multi-visual Scanner' (Traverse) :Used via the eyes, this function allows Poseidon to scan for multiple signs of enemy activity or hidden enemies. *'Radar Stealth' (Traverse) :Conceals Poseidon from radar, but drains energy and as such reduces overall performance levels while in use. *'Fluorescent Headlights' :Installed below the vulcan cannons, these high-powered lights show the way in the dark depths of the sea and the vastness of space, where multi-visual scanning cannot assist. *'Main Thrusters' :Large thrusters installed on the back of the Poseidon model. This and the Poseidon's striking blue armor are the signature features of the model. Large in comparison to the rest of the Poseidon's lighter frame, these thrusters are installed with high-powered anti-gravity propulsion, running directly off the revolutionary hydraulics engine for enough lift to keep Poseidon in the air and allow for hovering. In addition to this propulsion system, high-powered engines are installed in each thruster to release an incredible amount of thrust for high speed maneuvers and movement, the anti-gravity propulsion system allowing for prime maneuverability and control. Connected to fully articulate joints for maximum control, these thrusters can be aimed directly forward, where the engines use maximum output to fry the opponent with a powerful blast of energy known as the Recoil Blaster. However, the power of this attack forces the engines into a cooldown state, forcing Poseidon to rely on its weaker secondary thrusters. *'Secondary Thrusters' :Smaller thrusters installed in the lower back of the Poseidon, with weaker engines compared to the main thrusters. These thrusters are used mainly for additional thrust or silent, lower-speed flight. When the Recoil Blaster is in use, the secondary thrusters are also used to compensate for the knockback of the Recoil Blaster's attack. Category:Gundam